1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to print head carrier drives for variable speed serial printers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,459 which issued on Oct. 16, 1973 to Michael D. McIntosh, et al shows the use of an up/down counter controlling a machine tool motor through a digital/analog converter.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,511 which issued on Feb. 19, 1974 to John L. Bala, et al discloses the use of an input buffer with an up/down counter continuously compared with a count proportional to a desired motor velocity to regulate the velocity of a motor in a machine tool system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,524 which issued on Mar. 19, 1974 to Kiyokazu Okamoto discloses the use of a reversible counter and a digital/analog converter for controlling a machine tool motor in accordance with input signals and a direction command.